


Melodrama

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Complete, Dialogue Heavy, Dreams & Nightmares, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Shot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sarcasm, Slash, Talking, Worry, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: A nightmare where Thor was one of the draugr, he would have preferred more Sakaarin melodrama.





	Melodrama

"Come on, Loki, dying's not that bad. It's like breathing fresh air after a deep dive."

"How would you know, brother ? You've never died before." Loki shook his head as he backed away from dragur Thor until his foot hit nothing but empty space. Where once the Bifrost had stood again there was nothing.

The emerald fire that gave Hela's draugr undeath mocked him and Thor both. Him for summoning it in the past and Thor for filling in his missing eye. "You wanted to die the last time we stood on a broken Bifrost, what changed ?" Lesser draugr growled and crowded around Thor. A tanned hand was all that held them from ripping him to pieces.

"I did, surprisingly. Don't make me do this." He replied summoning the Casket of Ancient Winters. Ironic that for the longest time he'd hated the only weapon never to fail him. Most of the abominations looked old enough that they would simply shatter upon contact if the ice stream hit. Not Thor though. This was why he despised sentimentality, it complicated things too much. For a moment, steam billowed as ice met lightning until the Casket was knocked from his hands.

Draugr parted when Hela walked up to stand beside Thor. She put a hand on her hip, disgust crossed her face. "The little monster who was so desperate for Father's love that he'd try to destroy his own people. Can't say I'm surprised your still alive. You know, in our heyday, Odin would have killed you without a passing thought. Why let the enemy rebuild it's population, after all ? Since he didn't, I suppose that duty falls to me. Oh, by the way, I burned all the copies of that rubbish you called theatre. Seriously, I've seen 5 year olds write less melodramatic, woe-is-me shit."

"Obviously you've never tried to write a play without using magical props, sister. Now, take it from someone whose already realized it, telling people to kneel makes you sound pretentious. Also, I imagine you've disappointed Mother seeing how her only daughter turned out to be a massive bitch."

"Hmm, it's really too bad Mother's not here to rinse out your mouth. That was your fault, wasn't it, her death ? But, God, what is it with you and Father and harping on disappointment ? Take comfort that in one way you really were Odin's son."

He woke up just before the summoned sword impaled him. After years of sleeping alone it was so odd to have a warm body pressed against his that he wondered if the Grandmaster had drugged him. If the escape from Sakaar were simply a stress-induced hallucination. At least, until the familiar scent of scorched air and musk filled his nose. It was Thor, only Thor. With a shaken exhale, he opened his eyes to Thor's bedroom in the newly renamed Asgard. As he pushed himself up Thor mumbled something before the hard arm draped across his waist. Did he really need a drink ? No, but he'd be damned if he didn't want one when the ambient light made the bedside table glitter with synthezised crystal bottles and decanters. A bit of skilful teleportation and telekinesis later, he had a glassful of Alfar mead from the stores.

Thor's hand closed over his as he went to pick up the glass. "Loki, don't. I know Mother's death hit you even harder than it did me and that Father's doesn't help, but please don't go down that path."

"What path ? All I see are dark grey walls and doors. There aren't any paths in here."

"Sass suits you, playing dumb doesn't. The alcohol. If what the Grandmaster told the Valkyrie about your drinking is true, you'll kill yourself before 2000 if you keep it up." Thor's beard scratched against his cheek. "I just got you back, I don't want to lose you to a bottle of drink a few years after our parents deaths. I mean, who's going to teach the children magic if not you ? I can't, I didn't even know I had magic until earlier."

Slowly, he turned to Thor. "Well, I told you that Mjolnir wasn't enchanted with lightning and you said I was lying. That hurt me deeply. You know, Mother wanted me to teach them when I was ready. I think I could now."

A peck on the lips. "I was wrong and I'm sorry. Ironic though, isn't it ? I had to lose an eye before I saw that my blind trust in Father was just as foolish as your constant suspicion of him. How can I become a good king when we were raised on lies ?"

"If I can rule a kingdom near flawlessly with lies for three years, you can rule far longer without them. I know the urge is irresistible but don't turn into me and you'll be fine."

"Shut up, you little ass, I'm being serious."

"I thought shut up meant you were being sexy. It's, well, it's not Ragnarok that's for sure. Hmm. We need to come up with a new cataclysm."

"I...have nothing."

"The Grandmaster is creepy enough for ten Suturs if you ask me. We could call it: Makarok, a gigantic meteorite filled with sparkly blue make-up crashes into the ship, or Earth, and suffocates everyone."

"That's awful, funny but awful."

"Lucky for you I never said I was being serious. Mm, I want that drink."

Thor slid out of bed and pulled on his clothes. "Come on, this ship may not have the gardens we're used to but space is nice to look at."

"I love you almost as much as I love disagreeing with you. Space is bloody terrifying to look at." He summoned his own clothes then got up to stretch. "I fell through the Bifrost energy and seven, yes, seven, black holes on my journey through the universe. And in all that time, I never wanted to kill anything more than I did that damn Llama planet. Gave me sideways looks when they were the strange ones."

As they made their way into the halls of The Asgard his thoughts raced. The Llama planet, the last one he'd seen before he'd crashed into Sanctuary. Before Thanos, before the Other's threats and the Kree woman's torture. What had happened to the green skinned woman who'd given him food and water, Gamora ? Thanos had said that she was one of his daughters. Why had Thanos not sent them to retrieve the Tesseract from Asgard ? It wasn't as if the Mad Titan would forget such a significant loss. Put up the illusion of doing nothing while waiting for the perfect time to strike. At least, should Thanos or his daughters show up, he still had his bargaining chip. He supposed that trying to change, trying to become a hero, meant he owed Thor an explanation for New York. It had to come soon but not now because, by Thor's eye, was that ever going to dig up painful memories. In this case, he almost would have preferred more Sakaarin melodrama.


End file.
